


Horrible feeling

by orphan_account



Series: Once upon a time, love bloomed in hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Pentious hummed in response, Alastor’s ears twitched again but held back a bitter laugh at the words he heard coming from Angel’s room.(First fic of a series of short stories about Angel Dust and an emotionless Alastor.)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Once upon a time, love bloomed in hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Horrible feeling

Alastor’s ears twitched at the sudden sound.

He was attending a meeting with Charlie and Sir Pentious, in the vain attempt to make a deal to prevent the dirty snake from trying to destroy the hotel once again. Of course, Alastor would have been strong enough to fight him back, but dear Charlie was against it.

“I think I desssssssssssssserve a better treatment from all of you!” The snake snarled, glaring at Charlie, because, of course, there was no courage hidden under those layers of skin of that useless body to address Alastor directly. Thus, it was for the best, probably – right now the Radio Demon had no force of will to focus on that meaningless demon.

The deer kept his smile in place, grinning as wider as he could until his lips started to tremble.

There was that sound again, that pitchy, masculine moan that came right from the first floor. Most of the patrons were not there at that hour, which meant that there was one and only one demon who was able to make such a sound in the daylight.

One, naughty, shameless demon: Angel Dust.

For better or for worse, Alastor’s demonic reincarnation allowed him to have the same senses of the animal he was now in the afterlife.

Being a deer had his cons and pros, but at this point Alastor found it hard to believe that there were any pros at all. Two of the main features the death had gifted to him were a deer’s hearing and sense of smell – usually, when it was time for a good killing and hunting down an enemy, those two characteristics were the best he could have asked for. He was no predator, but with his raw power he had been able to train himself to become one, defeating all the enemies – wolves, foxes, howls – no matter who the opponent was, Alastor was able to subdue them.

But now…

His ears twitched again, curious, and his nose wrinkled: that sound, that smell…

“If there’s anything I can do for you,” Charlie started, “I’ll do everything my power allows to help you.”

Ugh – honestly, Alastor couldn’t decide what was worse: the princess’s honey-like speech or the horny spider masturbating. Both situations were quite --- disturbing, telling the truth but even then, Alastor allowed himself to get lost in those noises coming from upstairs.

He relaxed his shoulders, left his head against the velvet backseat, and blankly stared at Sir Pentious and Charlie as they spoke. Meanwhile, he tried to focus on the smell – he didn’t like it, but he didn’t dislike it either.

Compressively, it was a sweet smell, mixed with a bit of a pungent note, which was kind of nice. Yeah, kind of, because as soon as he allowed one of his shadows to slid away to enter Angel’s room in secret to see what was releasing that scent, his smile almost turned into a grimace.

It was semen.

Alastor’s shadows peered through the thin slit between the door and the floor and there, in a dimmer, pinkish glow, Angel Dust was on all four, ass up in the hair with what seemed a sex toy right in his ass and… His dick was throbbing, pre-cum made the tip glimmer and wet as he was stroking his shaft with one of his hands, and another reached out for the dildo in his ass.

“ _Signo_ r Alastor, please….” The spider moaned making the real Alastor jump on his seat – Charlie and Sir Pentious both turned to stare at him, but the deer just waved at them.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked him, worried.

 _“Ti prego, ti prego! Alastor!”_ Angel whined in his room, thrusting the sex toy a few more times into his butt and squeezing his shaft that was starting to become reddish.

Alastor closed his eyes for a moment, but it only made everything worse because the scenery became more vivid in his mind – he could almost feel as if he was right where his shadow was, lurking in Angel’s room as he begged for more. The deer shook his head, eagerly and came back to reality with a sudden, loud static that forced Charlie and their guest to screech.

“I’m fine, my dear Princess. I was just,” trying to understand why that dirty spider was chewing his name as if it was a candy --- but he couldn’t say it, could he?

“I was just thinking of what we could do to apologize for our rudeness,” he said instead, tilting his head while looking at Pentious.

“ _Alastor! Alastor!”_ Angel cried out, releasing his dick to drop his body onto the mattress and allowing the friction to do what was left. He started grinding his hips against the soft fabric of his covers, moving the dildo at a lazy pace.

“I’m glad we are on the same line, Alasssssstor,” Pentious said, lifting his upper body swaying all the way up, standing on his tail, “your excuses would be just fine!”

“Al!” Angel shouted and from his mouth, suddenly, spilled blood and petals of crimson flowers.

Alastor’s eyes widened, both in surprise and --- what? Disgust? Fear? Or perhaps terror, even? There was no way one could misread something like that. Angel had his lungs filled with petals and all of them seemed to be growing perfectly, watered by his blood and protected by his bones and flesh.

The Hanahaki disease seemed to be back to hunt Alastor once again.

“I have something better in mind than empty apologizes, if you’d allow me,” the deer tried to say – even wanting to recall the shadow back to him, he allowed it to stay there and watch.

“What do you have in mind, Alasssssstor?”

It watched as Angel came all over the sheets, spitting out flowers that seemed to be white camelias dyed red.

“I have a proposition for you, actually.”

It watched as Angel tried to sit up, taking the sex toy out of his ass. He took a deep breath, and, for a moment, he looked as if he had noticed Alastor’s shadow staring back at him. Though, the sensation lasted only for a moment, and ended when Fat Nuggets tried to get closer to his owner, coming out from the little corner where he was hiding during Angel’s little show.

“We will offer you a room where you’ll be able to perform all kinds of experiments you want,” Alastor said, summoning back his shadow, “in exchange, this pointless war between us will end.”

As Pentious hummed in response, Alastor’s ears twitched again but held back a bitter laugh at the words he heard coming from Angel’s room.

Love – ah – what a horrible feeling it was.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> Signor means “Mister” in Italian.  
> Ti prego means “please” and/or “I’m begging you”.
> 
> I have this HC about Angel speaking Italian when he masturbates or is with a sexual partner. Please, indulge me!
> 
> If you want to see more content, you can find me on Twitter @cam3ulia, where I show fics and... art too!!  
> As always, I apologize for the presence of a few mistakes but English is not my first language so... I hope you'll appreciate the attempt ;^;
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
